Call Me General De Santa
by wryandwatchful
Summary: Trevor inhaled the scent of expensive aftershave and Laundromat cleaning products. Silently he wondered why the fuck Michael had bought that uniform, all the while, fantasizing about taking the damned thing off with his teeth.


Michael kicked open the door to the small apartment that he and Trevor shared. The younger criminal looked up lazily from the couch, ready to throw a sarcastic remark about loudness to the older man. However, the words died in his throat. Michael was standing by the door, wearing a military uniform. Not just any military uniform, but that of a Canadian Air Force officer.

It was a beautiful sight. The jacket was light blue and a breath taking white button-up shirt peeked out from beneath the lapels. The dress pants he wore were the same beautiful colour as the jacket. A black tie around his neck bore a shining pin- a golden pair of wings with the initials of the Royal Canadian Air-force division engraved on it. He wore the standard blue wedge-cap adorned with golden clasps on the front. On his left shoulder were countless campaign ribbons and medals. Trevor's eyes scanned the older man's body. All the way from Michael's head, to the immaculate black boots he wore.

"Brigadier General De Santa reporting. YOU! What is your name and rank?!"

Trevor's eyes widen, in awe of the man he called his best friend. A twinge of excitement filled the meth addicts belly and he leapt to attention, saluting the older man'  
"Trevor Philips, sir!" He barked, containing the smirk that threatened to engulf his face. "Captain of the royal Canadian air force."  
'Trevor fought to remain calm as the 'General' approached him

"Ahhh...Captain Philips. I've heard of you. You flew the Bombardier Challenger 600's,eh? You've got quite a reputation, Captain." He began to circle Trevor like a predator sizing up its prey.

"You were given a Dishonourable Discharge after your psychiatric evaluation found you to be…troubled. Is that correct, Captain?"

Michael ghosted a hand across Trevor's lower back, his fingers trailing away as he came to a stop in front of the younger criminal.

"I said...IS THAT CORRECT, CAPTAIN?!" Michael barked out.

"YES SIR! I RECEIVED A DISCHARGE BECAUSE THE WOMAN PREFORMING MY EVALUATION DID NOT BELIEVE THAT I WAS QUALIFIED. AFTER SUCH A TIME I WAS ADVISED TO SEEK COUNSELLING!  
IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WISH TO KNOW, SIR?!"  
Eyes front and centre as the days in the military had taught him. Back straight. Feet together. Strong, firm stance emanating confidence and respect toward his General.

Michael grinned. Trevor was playing along. He'd have to remember to thank Ron for all of the intel on T's military past.

"Yes I do have another question for ya... Why are you out of uniform Captain? Here I was, about to offer you another chance to fly for us. But it looks like you don't really give a shit, do ya? I must say, I am ashamed. After everything I've done for you. I shouted 'till I was blue in the face tryin to convince the higher-ups to let you back in. But look at yeh'. Are you gonna tell me that I came all the way here, to see THIS?"

He gestured at Trevor's stained shirt and torn jeans.

"Pathetic...D'you hear me? He stepped closer. "I said YOU'RE PATHETIC! What do you have to say for yourself Captain!?" Trevor licked his lips, the words yet to form.

"Honestly sir, I did not expect your arrival. These are my civilian clothes. Hence, the terrible stains and ripped fabric. If I had known, sir. I would have had my uniform cleaned and pressed for the occasion.  
Please forgive my error. It was….an honest mistake."  
Trevor dared to let the corner of his mouth flick upward, watching Michael's eyes narrow as he spoke. The older man felt a surge of anger rise inside him. Trevor thought this was amusing, huh? Well then, time to take it to another level. The older man stepped closer, face inches away from the others.

"Is there something funny about this, Philips? Because I don't find this funny at all. Not. One. Bit." Michael could feel the waves of excitement radiating from the younger criminal.

"N-no sir!" Trevor faked a stutter, creating a blank expression to throw the general.

"I was merely explaining my wardrobe error sir."

On the inside he was grinning the biggest smile the world had ever seen. Trevor couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Would you like it if I used a different tone, sir? Or perhaps stopped speaking entirely?"

Michael worked his jaw for a moment, fighting the urge to hit the other man. Instead, he chuckled darkly.

"You're a funny fucker ain't ya? I'll bet you'd stop talking with my _cock_ down your throat, wouldn't ya?" He paused to bask in the flicker of lust that swept through Trevor's eyes.

"Yeah...I read _that _file too. Two weeks of Guard Detail for fraternizing with a higher-up...nearly ended his career." Michael circled Trevor until he stood behind him and leaned in close. His brought his mouth to the other's ear and breathed hotly, his voice deep and rumbling, sending shivers up Trevor's spine.

"Ya got caught with a Flight Commander's _dick_ up your ass...But, hey...You probably _loved_ it, didn't you?"

"N-n- no sir. No I did not. Yeh see the….flight commander had this arrangement with the….with the others and….I felt it was my duty to confront him regarding his actions in the line of his duties. He offered me the chance to fly over enemy lines, sir. To drop a piece of valuable cargo to our friends in the south. Foolishly…I admit to being persuaded. Physical pleasures in exchange for….this …opportunity of a lifetime sir."

Trevor inhaled the scent of expensive aftershave and Laundromat cleaning products. Silently he wondered why the fuck Michael had bought that uniform, all the while, fantasizing about taking the damned thing off with his teeth.  
"So, to answer your question, sir…"

"No," He mimicked Floyd's way of speaking, "No I did not enjoy having my rectal area violated. "

Michael hummed.

"So...You like doin favours, do ya? Gettin' a little...somethin' in return for it? Well...I'm a very charitable man. So how does this sound: I'll let you re-enlist. I'll even promote you to...Major Philips..."

Michael ran his hand up Trevor's chest and used the other to turn his face to the side so he could look in the younger man's eyes.

"But, I'm gonna need something in return...alright, Captain?"

He didn't wish to appear eager, nor wanting. Trevor wore the most innocent of looks he could muster as his reply stumbled forth.  
"Excuse me, sir? Did I hear you correctly….Major? But, sir that's….that requires years of training and I haven't flown a plane in…almost goin' on ten years. That is very kind of you, sir.  
Bu—but-but…..I dunno. What sorta favour do you ask of me?  
You must know that what happened between the flight commander and myself was a mistake and I fully intend to never let something like that ever happen again."

"Awww...look at you. Playing the blushing virgin bride."

Michael slid his hand down Trevor's abdomen, cupping his hand against Trevor's groin and felt the slowly growing hardness there.

"Then what's this?"

He pressed lightly and chuckled when the other man gently thrust against his hand, seeking more of that delicious friction.

"I'll ask you again, Captain. Do this..._favor_ for me...and you will be re-instated and promoted... Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Mmmmhh…" Trevor's head snapped to the side as he let out a moan.  
"T-that does feel—_sound_! That does…_sound_ nice, sir…Yes. I will do you a favor. I will. Thank you, sir, for giving me the opportunity!"

"MMmmmm...That's a good boy. Now, how about you go ahead and take off that disgusting excuse for a shirt. Nice and slow now." He bit his lip, but he couldn't suppress the appreciative moan that he let out as more and more of the taller mans skin was revealed. He marveled at the broad shoulders and corded muscle that flexed when he threw the shirt to the ground.

"Now...get on your hands and knees, Captain."

Trevor did as instructed. Getting onto all fours and waiting for the general's next order.  
"What now sir?"

Michael slid his boot forward.

"Lick."

Trevor looked up at him through virgin eyes, moving to press his mouth against the toe of his general's boot. It started a kiss, becoming a long, moist swipe of the tongue. Trevor lapped obediently, loving the way his general's breathing hitched at the erotic display. Soon he felt a hand grip his hair roughly, a strong voice commanding him to cease licking and put that mouth of his to better use.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?"

Michael panted quietly. The sight before him was just too arousing. He tilted Trevor's flushed face up. A small trail of saliva trailed down his chin. Michael slid his thumb across the younger man's bottom lip, catching the moisture and smearing it before pulling his hand away. He reached for his belt and removed it slowly, making a show for the taller man.

"Now...Take it out for me. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Ye—-yes sir." Trevor sat back on his knees, raising two hands to the fly of Michael's pants. Carefully, he pulled the zipper down and shivered excitedly when the general brought himself closer to his face. Flexing shaky fingers and mimicking that of a weak, nervous gulp, Trevor slipped Michael's erect cock out of his underwear and let it rest in his hand a moment. Assessing the fleshy organ before taking a tentative lick, keeping eye contact as he did so, earning a pleased hum which travelled all the way down Michael's body.

"Is this what chu wanted, sir?"

"Mmm-hmmm...that's...good ..ahhhh...Ffffuck...That's _really_ good..." Suddenly he gripped the back of Trevor's head and pulled him forward, ramming his cock down the other's throat. He let out harsh, panting groans as Trevor struggled against him, gagging and letting out incredibly erotic grunts as Michael briefly face-fucked him.

"Yeah? Yeah? Ya like that? Fuckin slut...Ahhhh fffuck."

He shoved Trevor away violently and ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair.

"Good boy...good boy...now...take off your pants...and show me that pretty ass of yours..."

"Do I have to?" 'He received a burning gaze for daring to question his superiors demands.

"Sorry sir…..Yes sir."  
Trevor removed his pants and laid on his back on the floor like an animal. At first his legs were spread wide, until Michael gestured for him to hike up his knees. The captain did as he was told and tried his best to pull both legs up to his chest, giving Michael a view of his ass. The dark smirk and licking of thin lips caused him to release his knees and curl up on the floor, pretending to have been scared.

"Please sir….whatever is it you wish to do to me…..be gentle."

He knew Michael was getting off on this, and decided to roll with it completely. Captain Philips, the air force's little virgin.

"….Sir—sir? What…what are you doing?" The sound of rustling clothes and medals filled his ears.

Michael smiled and let out a dark, rich laughter that sent a shot of straight, burning lust to Trevor's cock.

"Awww...Hush baby...I'm gonna make you feel good...real good..."

He gripped the younger man's thinning hair and tugged him back forcefully. He shoved three fingers into Trevor's mouth and ground his dick against the man's ass, drawing groans from each of them.

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be fucking gentle...Get em' nice and wet for your General...Thaaat's it...You like this, don't you?"

He thrusts against him again, harder this time, nearly penetrating the man...just enough to scare him...

Trevor dug his fingernails into the carpet, that familiar rush of sexual frustration washing over him. He needed this.

Michael let out a sharp gasp and pulled his fingers out of Trevor's mouth with a wet, popping sound.

"You're such a slut...so fucking horny you don't care _who_ fucks ya do ya?" Michael teased Trevor's hole with two fingers before slamming them in hard, the spit aiding penetration only slightly. Trevor bucked and shouted as burning pain shot through his body. Michael was riding on his power high and paid no attention to the other's pain.

"Shut the fuck up...You wanted this didn't ya? I can feel it...You're so hot inside. Your ass is pulling my fingers in."

He slid a third finger in, hooking it as he slid in, catching the younger man's prostate drawing a wanton sob from him. He pulled his fingers out and spat on his hand a few times. He began to fist his cock slowly, spreading the spit and pre-cum all down his length.

"Beg me, Captain Philips. I want you…to beg me to fuck you."

Trevor tried to fight it; the raw need threatened to shatter his mask of innocence. Instead, he faked a girlish scream as the general pressed his cock into him, not enough to penetrate, just enough to make him squeal.

"Fuh…fuck me sir…." Trevor shivered. "Please…..I want it. I want it so badly. Please." To make himself more convincing, Trevor managed to wriggle his hips a little to get the tip of Michael's dick inside of him, offering one overly dramatic cry. He didn't sound like himself at all, his voice was too high, too….nasally. A sharp slap to the ass fixed that right up.  
"Ahhhhh! Fucker—ing me! FUCK ME SIR! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!"

Panting harshly, Michael buried himself in with one strong thrust that Trevor hadn't prepared himself for. The fingers were one thing, this was another. As burning raw agony gave way to bubbles of hot, filling pleasure, Trevor decided to make one fatal mistake in his efforts to continue their little game. He shot a hand to Michael's jacket and quickly unbuttoned it, followed by his under-shirt revealing those wonderful man-tits of his. Trevor couldn't resist the urge to grab one and suck hard on it. But seeing what he'd done, Michael grabbed the Captain's wrist and forced it above his head, pinning it painfully above him.

"Don't fucking touch me, Philips!" Michael began an unforgiving pace that had the room echoing with moans, shouts, and flesh crashing together.

"Ahhhhhhh...God. You're so tight...so tight for me...All for me...You're mine...ya hear? Mine...fuck."

'Trevor moaned with every thrust. The dirty feeling and the hot drag inside him was maddening.

"Mmmmm...Fuck! I'm gonna cum…General...gonna..."

Michael reached between them and wrapped his hand around Trevor's leaking cock, stroking him in time with the bone-shattering thrusts.

"Cum fer me..Come on...Do it for yer General."

Trevor let out a hoarse shout as his body was wracked with waves of ecstasy. The feeling travelled from his spine to his cock as he came hard, riding out his orgasm, coaxing Michael to his as well as he pulsed tightly around him.

The older man collapsed over his spent lover. The Captain lay there, wedged between the floor and his general's stomach, breathing raggedly, completely sated.  
"Did I do good, sir? Am I Major now?"

Trevor felt Michael's laugh vibrate through him.

"Shit...you can be fuckin president of Canada fer all I care, baby. That was...Whoo. Nice..."

He sat up and pulled the other into a tight embrace, followed by a very sloppy, fucked-out, absolutely-in-love kiss.

"C'mon, Captain, let's clean ya up. It's shower time. You can scrub yer General's back."


End file.
